Mile High Club
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: It makes you wonder what one little lie could do to a girl. It had her trapped in a bathroom against him, was that enough? I don't think so. LeonSheva. PWP.


**Author's note: **Hello my lovelies! I am back with another one of my strange Resident Evil crack pairings which just so happens to involve Sheva, probably the best Resident Evil girl character in my opinion and the lovable pretty boy known as Leon Kennedy. Why? Well mostly because I'm a lover for crack pairings and Sheva needs a lot of love. Not like Ashley. :p Well anyway, Tara gave me this idea for a lemon but I held the plot when I played Re5. I love Leon, what resident evil fan girl doesn't? So when you mix crack with my muse you get Leon x Sheva. So Hazzah for this little one shot! Which, of course would contain a lemon in a strange setting but that is no matter. I'm so happy to receive good reviews for **Monster. **So thank you all for the support! =D Here's another treat for you all.

Well, It has taken awhile to write this so I hope it's worth the read. Blah. As always, This fic contains swearing and sexual activity because what kind of fic would it be if not rated mature? So once again, please do not flame that the paring will never be or how disgusting it is, so please be respectful to my ideas. A bit ooc I guess. Thank you. ^_^ Other then that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _RE5_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will.

* * *

_Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly. ~Proverb_

**Mile High Club**

In no sense would she think they would ever be paired together.

Truth be told, She'd rather be with Chris. Thinking the man she indeed sat next to, to be a stuck up prick. Sitting on a plane next to the blond haired man was annoying enough to hear him sigh and then flip his hair, crossing one leg over the other. Then switching legs. She had defeated the crazed man that was bent on destroying this planet along with Chris Redfield and what had the pretty boy next to her do? What, Saving a damsel in distress? The president's daughter was of no worth really in Umbrella's plan so his little mission was worthless in her mind. Yet they were being flown to Spain to go after the women in red who remain in the infected region. Ada Wong still had something up her sleeve since the leader in charge has failed with world domination.

Yet to be paired with Leon Kennedy seemed unbearable.

"I really can't believe I got stuck with you." Sheva mumbled to herself, leaning on her arm that was on the arm rest of her chair.

"You're not exactly my favorite person either Sheva." The blond mumbled as his dark blue eyes darted to the African beauty. Sheva mumbled in her foreign language, maybe if it was anyone else this mission would easier. Really she wasn't a hard person to get along with, that was unless you let someone like Leon get paired with her.

"At least it's not a driving ride, Last time was much worse." The blond man smiled as he tried to make fair conversation with the brunette at his side, growing bored at staring at the clouds.

"I'm sure it was Leon, although it doesn't seem that hard of a mission, saving the president's daughter?" Sheva questioned with a daring smile, the hazel eyes almost eager to piss the male off.

"Hey, You weren't there." Leon grunted and Sheva rolled her eyes.

"Face it Mr. Kennedy, Compared to my mission with Chris, Yours was nothing." The blond only growled as his dark eyes watched as one of the flight hostesses passed them.

"Quit staring." The African beauty spoke as she elbowed Leon in the gut so he would stop ogling his eyes.

"How could Chris put up with you? You sure are demanding." Leon spoke as he glared to the female agent, the wind nearly knocked out of him.

"Yeah well you're not exactly keeping me in a sane state." Sheva huffed as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. An idea lit up in the head of the pretty boy seated next to the tanned girl.

"Hey Sheva, Have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?" The blond grinned, drawing close to his new partner, perverted thoughts dancing in his head. Sheva shifted her eyes to Leon, confused.

"No, I haven't." Thinking it to be an American custom, but still it made her curious. What if the male was just drawing her into something to make her look stupid?

"Really?" The eyebrows of the blond raised as the blue in his eyes grew wide as the grin played on his face.

"No Mr. Kennedy, I haven't." Sheva sighed as she tried to ignore his eagerness as well as her curiosity.

"I could show you and maybe you could be a member." For some reason that sounded dirty and the female agent was scared to really know what Leon had up his sleeve. Lips being bitten as Sheva hesitated to answer.

"Ah, You're scared."

Leon commented smoothly as he gave a cocky smile. "How sad, I thought a girl like you could handle the challenge." The blond said loud and insulting to the annoyed agent.

"Stop, You're drawing attention." Sheva demanded as she looked around the plane to see that a few curious looks came her way.

"Good, The more embarrassing for you." Damn his cockiness.

"What of you? Are you a member?" Sheva shouted, coming nose to nose with the eldest of the two, her African blood boiling that he teased her.

"Not yet, There's an initiation but you have to do it on a plane, Kinda like one we're on." Leon stated obviously, flipping the fringe that hid half of his face.

Maybe she was just too naive to trust him.

Yet she did, still biting at her lip, she weakly looked up into the blue eyes that dazzled the blonde's handsome features.

"Alright but if this is a trick, I'll kill you." Sheva said with a sigh, her tone serious as her gaze hardened at her partner.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Leon smirked and stood up from his seat. "What are you doing?" The hazel eyes questioned as they looked up to him.

"Well it can't happen here." It was dully stated and the female was still confused to the fact and point of this club Leon spoke of. The blond took Sheva by the hand as he rushed down the isle of the airplane, rushing to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were.

"Where are you taking me?" The foreign agent spoke as she stood behind the buffed male, standing on her tippy toes to see what he was. She was shoved into the small spaced bathroom, Leon following after her as the door was locked.

"What kind of American custom is this? Why the hell are we in the bathroom?" Sheva shouted, annoyed by the space and how snuggle she was since she was practically pushed up against Leon, sitting on the sink to give them both room.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Leon huffed as he turned to the female, slamming his hands around Sheva on the sink as he glared eye to eye with her.

"I mean can't you keep your pretty face shut?" The hazel eyes glared back, sharing the bond of hate that Leon held for her.

"I could ask you the same Mr. Kennedy, Yet I'm not sure you could give me a straight logical answer." Every nerve was a live wire in his body, his emotions flowing through anger then annoyance then getting more pissed off, she could see it in his expression.

"Maybe because my pretty face is worth every word that comes from my lips." His answer came and she wanted to laugh right in his face.

"So you think it does, You're just like Wesker had been, an ego manic." That had certainly broken a nerve in him, bound to snap.

"Do not compare me to him." Words spoke through gritted teeth and the brunette grinned as she leaned closer to his face, lightly laughing like a child.

"You're no better than him, Mr. Kennedy."

The wall made a crumbling sound as the thin slender figure of the female was pushed against it, the strong large body of the male up against hers as he breathed heavy and angered. The blue that struck his eyes deepening her light gaze as she recovered from the push, glaring right back at him. Sheva was ready, to throw an insult or a punch to get the hell away from the angered blond partner of hers. She held no fear in her body of him, no man could dominate her and tell her when to speak. Until they kissed her. Kinda like how Leon was right now. Shock twitched through Sheva's body as her hazel eyes widened, staring at the closed ones of Leon Scott Kennedy. Was this his plan? Take her to the bathroom to have a quick screw, no, his looks weren't that impressive for that. She tried to knee him in the gut but was caught, the hazel eyes glared at the male as she struggled her limb in Leon's grip. On the other hand, Leon tempted the African beauty, roaming his tongue against her lower lip, picking at her bit by bit. Digging away the pride she held that made her so strong.

Sheva didn't understand the logic her situation held, from the start she knew he wouldn't like him and the same was held for him. He didn't understand why he craved this, other then his sexual lust he held. Every male had the urge to lust against the one they dislike, that's what made the sex rough and pretty damn well spent according to Leon. It was just pure dumb luck that he had been hated by his new partner and a beautiful foreign woman. American custom or not, He would bang her either way on this plane. Well just in case he would die on this mission, it never hurt to be to keep up, trying to catch her breath and think of any way possible to escape the blond's hold on her, the struggling dying as her will to reject him was fading and her mouth parted to her wanting. It had been that easy, Well it helped if you knew what you were doing at the time and to Leon's case, he did. Sliding his tongue into Sheva's mouth, he eased his body pressure against her, knowing full well she could kick his ass and that's what mostly scared him but it helped to let the sex partner breathe during the process of sex. Leon could feel the African beauty's moan against his lips as his tongue was tangled with hers, smoothly exploring his partner's mouth.

Well this certainly was an easy victory, for now at least. The blond got cocky as he pulled away and set his lips to her tanned neck where he nibbled at her skin, letting her pant from his breathing taking kiss.

"You're a prick you know that? Let's see you try to walk off this plane with your balls still in the proper place." The brunette growled as she panted, arching her neck as the tender lips made her skin melt at it's touch. Leon wanted to chuckle, since she was in no mind to speak since she was enjoying this pretty well and since he had her struggling against him and no way in hell would he set her free. It seemed she was a vicious animal, the way she struggled and growled at him but the blond could stare here down if she was a mere kitty cat.

Yet she had a hard bite.

He'd give her that, for he found that out the hard way for she had lowered to biting his neck, making the blond hiss in a pained grunt. Okay, So maybe he wasn't expecting that. Leon could feel the outline of the pearly whites Sheva bit him with, marking his fairly white skin painfully but then that was just part of the process.

"Feel free to be involved, It does help if both partners cope." Still cocky even after she bit him? Great, She was partnered up with a pervert too, well she had figured that out when he kissed her. The light rose of a blush touched her cheeks for she was still a virgin yet she wasn't getting any younger at the age of twenty three but to lose it to her new partner seemed a little extreme, she barely knew the bastard. She shivered as the hand of her partner touched her bare belly, trailing up thinking to get lucky.

"Don't you dare." Sheva snarled and Leon only smirked as he gained higher access under the purple shirt that was held by a simple knot of thread.

The knot slid undone and the cloth fell limp from the skin of the female and Sheva struggled to pull it up but was in Leon's grasp.

"Hm, No bra?" The blond questioned with a raised eyebrow and a surprised expression.

"S-Shut up." The hazel eyed beauty stuttered as her face lit up with pink, shaking against Leon's solid figure.

"Whatever floats your boat there Sheva." Leon said and shrugged with a grin as he lowered his head to her plump tanned breasts, flickering his smooth tongue over the tender skin, making Sheva shiver in a moan as the nipple was erected. God she hated him. He couldn't hate her, In fact he liked teasing her in this way. It was fun to get her pissed it seemed. Kinda like a game excepted if she escaped it would be game over for him and his balls. And if she kicked as hard as she bit, it would hurt like hell. Yet Leon has to remain positive in this situation, He had her pinned against him and her weak struggles gave her no chance to break free. As for Sheva, It seemed like she was a damsel in distress, even that thought enraged her, feeling like a side kick like she was with Chris. Unable to save herself without him. Except there was no madman holding her back, no, it was her own partner.

Well, That made it interesting at least, she held full right to kick his ass, villain or hero. She frankly didn't give a damn who he was.

"Ah," The light sound came from her bitten lips, shifting her head to look away from the sight of the blond pleasing her. Damn she was hard to break, what else did he have to do? Leon bit the erected nipple and held it between his teeth as the other was squeezed tightly in his hand. The African beauty gasped, the stinging pain shaking her emotions to slight pleasure, her anger didn't help much either, it just added to the mix. A hand fell from her bare breast and she looked to see if he had finally stopped. That hand led to her pants that hung loose around her hips, loose enough for Leon to tuck his hand in and make it past her underwear. She struggled again and the blue eyed blond looked up, the hazel eyes pained in the glance.

"Please...don't do this to me." Sheva begged, saving herself for the man she indeed loved. Chris Redfield.

"I'll never forgive you for this." She said as she lightly shook her head, a scowling frown on her snarling lips.

It was exactly what he wanted to hear slip from her mouth.

In all. He would have backed down, would have felt shame and apologize softly in a mumbled as he left the room awkwardly. Being the good guy has it's advantages but not of this day. Leon didn't feel all roses and chocolates for the beauty against him. Yet he had urges and that was enough to live on for right now, He lusted for her. As soon as he looked his eyes on his partner at headquarters he had to smirk. She was definitely a piece of work. The big bad heroine that defeated Wesker himself, surely her ego has to be spiked from that but she was a kind girl. You could see how long that lasted.

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Kennedy, I'm Sheva Alomar, your new partner." _God, did she have to be so formal? Calling him that made him feel old, he was only twenty seven dammit.

"Sorry, but those are the exact words I wanted to hear," Leon smirked as his fingers parted through her entrance, setting his cheek against hers, hearing the harsh angered breathing pass between her lips.

"Miss Alomar." He chuckled, kissing the tanned skin of her neck. Besides, It wasn't like Chris would ever make a move on this beauty so Leon would do the honors for him. The Mile High Club. The aged blond wanted to chuckle at his little joke.

Sheva was so naive but at least it got her here with him.

"Leon..." More struggling.

"Leon!" Okay, she sounded pissed now. Well he certainly had her screaming his name. He wanted to cover her mouth with his hand but then she would break free and that wasn't good in the least.

"Shh, Keep it down will ya?" Leon mumbled as he gave an annoyed look. The female agent stared to him in disbelief, they were having sex in a closed bathroom on an airplane and she was taking it by force. Oh sure, she would seal her lips with that reasoning.

"Fuck you." She growled as she wiggled wildly on the bathroom's sink, spazzing to kick his ass right here if she had too. Leon sighed at her constant wiggling, she was like a child when she didn't get her way. He put his lips to her to shut her up, his fingers continuing to push into the well shaved entrance of the African agent, edging along her inner walls with the tips of his fingers. Damn him, Sheva cursed as her body stirred at and shivered as the blond began to test her, the bits of her sand hair sticking to her face as the tanned cheeks were clad in pink.

Gaining dominance easily in Sheva's struggle, Leon eased his forceful fingering to calm the African beauty down, working slow to savor this since it could be his last guilty pleasure if his life were to die out in flames and splattered blood. Sheva on the other hand could feel her unsteady heartbeat for the blond, kissing back since she was weakening in her useless struggling, might as well give in while it all lasted and when his guard would fall. Another digit forced it's way into the tightened entrance, making tears cloud the hazel eyes of the agent, having no sexual contact until this point and boy did it hurt like a bitch. She bit at his lower lip, wanting to make all the pain flow from her throbbing body, wanting Leon to to go steady as it would be like with Chris. If he ever were to set eyes on her in that way which was unexpected. They were friends, no benefits to shape the relationship, That was for Jill Valentine.

For a pain in the ass, Leon wasn't very forceful as he was cocky to begin with. Maybe he was like this with all of his partners, sex first and then the relationship would mold. That was pretty damn pathetic, Sheva thought annoyed but the pain weaved into her thoughts and she bit the lip of the blond harder. Leon parted his lips with a groan, thinking to what meant Sheva wanted to play along but was mistaken when she bit his tongue as it slithered into her mouth. Cursing in his mind, The dominating man forced him fingers deeper into Sheva to make her yelp against his lips and thrust her body up in pain.

Some gentleman he was.

Taking his fingers out to show of clear milky liquid, pre cum dripping from his probing fingers. Sheva growled as she could feel the smirk rising to his lips, proud of his victory to make her body stir with pleasure for his fingers showed evidence. She lifted her knee, rubbing it to the groin of his pants, feeling the pressuring bulge against the fabric. Revenge was child's play and only the best knew how to play at it and Sheva was truly one to collect the dice and roll a perfect plan out in her mind. Leon wasn't an idiot though. Teasing him punctured his desire, forcing him to want to tear at the rest of the clothes off his partner and just thrust and make love until he saw stars. He wanted to hold no regret and enjoy this while it lasted before he would be killed by his partner. His grip loosened on Sheva's wrists and the agent pushed into him, shoving him back into the bathroom door, sliding off the sink to remain bent on her knees.

"You're so persistent Mr. Kennedy." She spoke with a smile and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Call me Leon, God, You make me sound like an old man." Sheva laughed as she pulled down the zipper to his pants, willing to finish what he had started.

"Sorry Leon, Can I still be in the Mile High Club if I be good?" The teasing voice making his body tingle but he could wait, didn't know how long but dammit it would come.

"Maybe." He smirked down at her and leaned his head back against the door as his erection was tightly gripping in the chilling hands of his new partner, shivering as a moan escaped his lips.

"Calm down Leon, I haven't even started my initiation yet." Sheva grinned as she held his pride in the grip of her hand, slowly stroking the member as she roamed her tongue over the head, looking up to watch Leon quiver and know now how she was teased. Okay, She was good, He'd give her that. No where near a lady with her attitude or bittersweet outlook but in the body shape that would please the Gods and holding the face of an angel, he wouldn't mind dying laying next to her, blood on his lips and the taste of her leaving him dazed.

"Fuck..." He growled as he arched his neck up, his hands moving through the sandy hair of his guilty pleasure, wanting her to just put him in her mouth, unable to bear the daydreams he had replaying in his mind. Sheva smirked but rejected his little push to please himself, she was having her fun. Putting half of him in her mouth, she sealed her lips and pulled up as her hand did the same, leaving a trail of saliva on the throbbing member that twitched to feel more. Leon didn't deserve this, gripping on the handle of the door to calm himself not to force her to suck him off quickly, he gritted his teeth as a deep throat moan trailing to pass his lips.

"There's no brownie points for teasing, So don't mind to pick up the pace." Sheva laughed at his impatiences, jerking him off as she looked up to the blond.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in a hurry Leon." Damn her.

At last she followed his obeys and quickened the sucks of the erected member, bobbing her head to speed up the time wasted with teasing and cursing.

"About damn time..." The blond older agent mumbled as he gave a panted laugh and urged the BSAA female agent with his hand that kept to the back of her head. Sheva gawked as she felt the salty taste of Leon's release in her mouth.

"Swallow it." He commanded as her hair was in the tight grip, forcing her to obey. Sheva slowly pumped the erection, allowing the entire load to enter her mouth, swallowing hard as the salty taste made her face shrivel in disgust.

She could feel herself gag.

That was no matter since she was lifted up and set back at the spot on the wall, the warm push of lips back on hers. The African beauty couldn't keep up, the blond dominating her was going too fast that she couldn't even think straight. Not used to the whole 'sex-in-the-airplane-bathroom' situation. Sure, Leon had more experience then her. Probably as a soldier and as a lover. By that, he was probably a man whore, a damn good one if he was able to get her in a position like this. Sheva groaned as she was flipped and slammed in the door of the cramped room, holding her front against the door, her cheek resting against the door as she looked back at Leon. The pretty boy was sure as hell demanding if he had to throw her at the door, he may like it rough but shit, he didn't have to spin her around the room slamming her into wall after wall.

"That hurt." Sheva growled as her body ached slightly from the sudden spin, the hazel eye glaring. Leon smirked as he pushed up behind her, bringing his partner's wrists up to the pin them at the door.

"You'll get over it." He said as he entered his erected member into Sheva's behind, grunting as the tightness tensed around his entering. "Leon!" Sheva cried out, making tight fists as she gritted her teeth, arching her body against the door.

"Dammit, Relax! You're only making it harder for the both of us." Leon barked as he held the wrists tightly in his grip making his partner whimper. God it hurt. Sheva wasn't afraid to admit she was a virgin and to take it anally felt like a bitch, it made her deadly afraid to be turned and take it in her vagina instead. Having to see the lust in the blue eyes of her partner as she whimpered and struggled weakly, scared to be handled roughly again. So instead she worried about what happened now, trying to relax herself to make it less painfully as it was for both of them now. The tight push inside her ass almost forcing her to hold her legs close and tense up to deny the push of the large erection.

Leon was enjoying himself actually. The African agent's cries only encouraged him to do more, thrust faster, holder her rougher. The tough act had fallen like a brick wall and now he almost had her in tears. Yeah, He felt pretty good.

"Leon...It hurts.." Sheva mumbled as she closed her eyes, her fists having a weak hold as the throbbing pain inside her pressured, penetrating her inner walls, pre cum flowing to cover the pushing member.

"I-It hurts...dammit, it fucking hurts!" She growled and gritted her teeth as her eyes remained tightly shut. Okay so now he had a hunch he would probably get a punch for it, the girl's mood swings swaying as if they were the seasons. Leon pushed himself deep into the tanned skinned victim he held in the bathroom, grip still tight on the struggling wrists, there was no way in hell she was going to escape so soon. The Kennedy lowered his head to the bare skin of Sheva's neck, biting it harshly so she would hesitate her minor struggling, the act getting old. Sheva gasped and bit her lip hard, feeling the skin slowly breaking as the pressure kept it's hold and made her body shake.

"Leon...p-please...it hurts..." Holding victory once more, the blond agent only bit harder on the skin, breaking through the inner walls of Sheva's well shaved entrance as his thrusts slowed.

The pain had vanished, So why did she still hurt?

It felt so gentle and warm. His arms around her, holding her close against him.

"Say my name." Leon whispered and she could almost see the smirk he held beside her, he had to be kidding.

"Say it." Alright.

"Leon..." Maybe it was just her being dazed in her little fantasy world, it all seemed to fall through the cracks of how he would handle her.

"Louder." Sheva arched her body as his fingers fell between her's on the wall, moaning loudly as the pain was replaced by throbbing pleasure.

"Leon!" He gave a victorious smirk as he then gritted his teeth and thrusted one last time before filling Sheva with his load, holding his panting body against her's.

"Just this once..." Sheva said weakly as her eyes lowered to the floor, her load slowly flowing onto Leon's member that was still deep inside her. Hoping to dear God that it was all a daydream. Yet hoping got nowhere as Leon pulled out of her and began to dress himself inside the cramped bathroom. Sheva did the same as she sadly looked to Leon, watching as he shifted past her to the door, unlocking it and holding his hand on the handle.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club kid." He laughed as he looked back to her with one of his original smirks.

"Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Sheva smiled and nodded, preparing to follow after him back to their seats.

"Okay, So tell me, what kind of American custom was this suppose to be?" The Kennedy laughed and exited the bathroom, shaking off the sweat that held his body, shaking his head at the girl's navieness.

"Well it isn't exactly an American custom but more of an experience I wanted to have, You were just so gullible." Sheva frowned as she followed after her partner, he had tricked her this entire time.

"Not funny!" The hazel eyed girl said as she hit Leon in the arm, making the blond laugh more and rub his arm, leading out of the now empty airplane. To think they spent the entire plane ride joining the 'Mile High Club'. Sheva rolled her eyes, still embarrassed that she had been easily fooled by her new partner.

"Alright we'll contact HQ and then go after your little girlfriend in red." Sheva stated and placed the ear piece to the radio in her ear , hearing static until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sheva? Are you at your pinpoint with Leon?" The BSAA female agent smiled at the sound of Chris Redfield's voice and nodded.

"Yes, Strange enough, we survived each other on the plane ride." Leon smirked as he waited for Sheva to finish the call, knowing that she had a thing for Chris.

"Come on, We have a mission, Tell your boyfriend you'll talk to him later." Sheva cleared her throat as she listened to Chris go on through her ear piece about,'Being safe and to contact him as soon as possible', her face a tint of red from Leon's comment.

"I'll be fine Chris, stop worrying so much." She held the ear piece as she began to walk side by side with Leon, sighing as the Redfield on the radio continued on.

"Oh and Chris, I would like to inform you that Mr. Kennedy has inducted me into the Mile High Club, on our next mission maybe I'll let you become a member too." The BSAA member laughed as she looked to Leon who only continued to grin. During the radio conversation, Sheva's face lit up with pink and she quickly cleared her throat as she dismissed her old partner from discussion.

"So how'd that go?" Leon asked, highly curious of the Redfield's words, they must have been pretty good to make his partner blush like she was.

"He wants to join...but he wants you to be an instructor." Sheva managed to say, continuing ahead of Leon, embarrassed of the entire thought. Leon paused for a moment and then smirked as he slowly followed after her.

"I can handle that, after all, you two are gonna need an experienced piolit."

* * *

So how was it? Please Review!


End file.
